


just in case you’re feeling the same

by ffroyo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffroyo/pseuds/ffroyo
Summary: Jinwoo, “I'm sorry, you need me to what?”Mino, “I'm sorry, I know it’s weird, But I know of need you to date me for like, a week or a month?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/167246090718/can-i-get-otp-prompts-where-a-has-confessed-to-b\):%20A%20has%20confessed%20to%20B%20before%20but%20it%20was%20unrequited%20and%20now%20B%20wants%20a%20fake%20relationship%20with%20A?):
> 
> A: “I'm sorry, you need me to what?” 
> 
> B: “I am sorry, I know it’s weird, But I know of need you to date me for like, a week” 
> 
> B: “I hate to ask this of you because I know it will probably be really weird for you but I seriously need your help” 
> 
> (Idk if it’s even relevant but I listened to a lot of WINNER’s Sentimental when writing this.)

Jinwoo was studying at a secluded corner of the Humanities building when Mino suddenly plopped down on seat opposite him.

"Hyung, I have this huge problem and I think you're the only one who can help. Would you go on a fake date with me?"

“I'm sorry, you need me to what?” Jinwoo stares at Mino in shock. It's almost unbelievable that Mino would be asking this to him, out of all people. But Jinwoo suddenly remembers that Mino would go to any length to get something he wants, and the request doesn't seem that ridiculous.

Still, that's on a Mino level. On a normal human being level, it was out of this world nonsensical.

”I’m sorry, I know it’s weird, But I sort of need you to date me for like, a month” Mino pleaded. “Maybe even just 2 weeks.”

"That question was rhetorical." Jinwoo narrowed his eyes at Mino. "For just a month? I'm assuming this for some kind of bet?"

"Not for a bet, but this girl in my major is getting really obsessed with me and no matter how many times I reject her, she still refuses to let go. It's driving me crazy. Please hyung, you gotta help me."

"Why me? I thought you said you're not gay."

"Exactly! I think me being gay will really shock her enough for her to let go."

Jinwoo continued staring at Mino in incredulity, the silence almost convincing Mino that this was a bad idea until Jinwoo burst out "Do you know how ridiculous your request is? Did you forget what happened 7 months ago?"

_7 months ago:_

Jinwoo and Mino had met in a module's group project. They had the same friends circle, where Jinwoo's roommate, Seunghoon was in the same dance crew as Mino, and Jinwoo's junior in the acapella club, Seungyoon, was in the same major as Mino. Still, they never really met properly until that module. Due to the intensity of the project, they often stayed up late nights at each other's dorms, rushing deadlines. Soon, Jinwoon developed a small crush on Mino.

When he confessed to Mino at the end of the module, Mino had politely rejected him by saying he wasn't into guys. It hurt, but Jinwoo had concluded that Mino wasn't intentionally leading him on and it was simply a one-sided crush. They remained friends, not particularly close, but still hanging out from time to time due to the same friends circle.

-

"Uhhhh I didn't. But hyung, this is exactly why this is so convincing. I’m sure you’re over me now. Aren’t we friends now? I would ask Seungyoon, but he’s crushing hard on some girl. Hoon and the other dance kids are such bad actors they’d be found out in an instant.”

Jinwoo looked at the pleading look in Mino's eyes. He had indeed gotten over his crush on Mino surprisingly quickly, since they hadn't seen each other a lot this semester due to the lack of shared classes. He was sure that he was completely over Mino, but still he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Jinwoo let out a huge sigh.

"Let's say I'll help you, what do I get in return?"

"Ehhh?"

"There's nothing free in this world, my dear dongsaeng." Jinwoo smirked at Mino. "What, you think just because we have the same friends mean I'll readily help you?"

"Fine...what do you want?"

Before Jinwoo could reply, a notification pinged from Mino’s phone. "Oh shit, I think she's coming this way." Mino took one glance at his phone and swiftly shifted to the bench where Jinwoo was sitting, wrapping one arm around Jinwoo's waist while his hand cupped Jinwoo's face.

"What do you think you're-" Jinwoo's startled shout was muffled by Mino's lips, gently pressing against his own closed lips.

"Play along, please." Jinwoo felt Mino's lips move against him, more than hearing him. When Mino's hand finally let go of his face, Jinwoo turned around to see a girl staring daggers at him.

"Sorry, Ji Ah, but I already told you I’m gay and I have a boyfriend. This is Jinwoo." Mino's arm tightened around Jinwoo's waist.

"Oppa, you-, you-, you're too cruel." The girl ran away, crying.

Once the girl was out of sight, both of them let out big sighs of relief.

"So, that kiss do anything for you?" Mino’s teasing shook Jinwoo to reality, reminding him that Mino _still_ had his arm around his waist.

Jinwoo shoved Mino hard. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you crazy person!" Jinwoo rubbed his lips vigorously, as if to erase the trace of Mino. "We haven't even agreed to anything!"

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want. _Anything_ , hyung."

“I really want to be better at dancing. The auditions for the Little Prince musical is coming up, and I really really want the lead. I would ask Hoon but he’s way too busy with his classes. Also-“

“Also?! You have more than one request?!”

Jinwoon originally only wanted to elaborate on the musical, but seeing Mino’s annoyance at his requests, Jinwoo decided mess a little with Mino.

“Do you want my help or not?” Seeing Mino’s silence, Jinwoo went on. “I think your friend Jinhoon is kinda cute? You could get me a date with him. He’s single right, and I heard, bi?”

“You want a date with Jinhoon?!” Jinwoo’s glare grew, leading to Mino to cower a little. A pissed off Jinwoo was kind of scary. “Fine, fine, since he’s been saying he wanted to meet someone new anyway.”

 Jinwoo glanced in the direction were the girl had ran off, "Are you sure this is a good idea? She seems really hurt. Do we even have to continue this?"

"Don't get fooled, my dear naive hyung. She's vicious.” Mino shudders. “She has been following me around for a month already, I can’t catch a break. She will definitely follow me around to confirm this. Let’s just start with 2 weeks.”

“2 weeks ugh fine. You’re paying for all our dates. And you better bring to some fancy restaurants! Also, don’t ever kiss me without permission.” Jinwoo jabbed a finger in Mino’s chest.

Mino simply raised his eyebrow, “C’mon hyung I know you liked it.”

“Remind how did I ever like you?” Jinwoo rolled his eyes.  “Ok so how should we do this?”

“I’m thinking some dates around campus, like 3 times a week? Like eating lunch or dinner together if we are both free. Maybe I’ll even walk you to class! Or you walk me.”

“Then I better get 3 dance classes a week.”

“Damn, hyung, you drive a hard bargain. Alright.”

-

After his morning class, Jinwoo was surprised to see Mino waiting outside his lecture theatre.

“Isn’t our date at 6pm tonight?” They had texted and set up a timing for their first ‘date’ yesterday night, which was a dinner and joining the movies club’s open-air cinema at 6pm.

“How can I wait until 6pm to see you? Let’s go to lunch together!” Mino stretches his arms out to Jinwoo, eyes darting frantically to the left. From afar, Jinwoo could make out the girl from yesterday, Ji Ah starting at them.

Jinwoo plastered a bright smile on face and hugged Mino, loudly announcing “Aww my boyfriend is so sweet”.

“See, I told you she still be following. At least she’s doing it from a distance now.” Mino whispers.

Jinwoo gives a tiny nod, trying to ignore his slight quickening of heartbeat when he felt Mino’s breath on his ear. It’s just the adrenaline of a fake relationship, he tells himself.

“Sorry, I knew we said dinner, but she actually confronted me after class and accused me of having a fake boyfriend to drive her off.” After Ji Ah was safely out of sight, Mino explained his sudden appearance.

“Wow, she is scarily acute.”

“See, that’s what I said! That’s why I came to see you right away.”

“I was going to have lunch with Seunghoon anyway.

“Does he know?”

“I didn’t say anything. Should we tell him?”

“Nah, one less person knowing means less chances of Ji Ah knowing. She has skills like a FBI agent.”

“How is Hoon going to buy us suddenly dating? He knows about the _incident_ 7 months ago.”

“What?! You told him?!” Mino yelps in surprise.

“Being rejected isn’t the greatest feeling in the world and I needed to vent.” Jinwoo raises an eyebrow at Mino, who thankfully looked a little embarrassed.

“Well, we can just tell him I finally realise how gorgeous and nice you were, and college is all about exploring and stuff, so I asked you out. I mean, it doesn’t just take a gay guy to know you are good-looking, hyung.” Mino’s voice turned all serious, leading Jinwoo to feel a little flustered.

“Ha ha nice flattering. Keep it up, boyfriend!” Jinwoo gave Mino a thumbs-up, trying to lighten the mood and hide the fluttering he feels in his chest. Luckily, Mino only grinned at him, and then, grabbed his hand.

 “We are nearing the dining hall, hyung. It’s showtime!”

-

 “Yah, what took you so long! And why is Mino here, I thought-“ Seunghoon stops abruptly upon seeing Jinwoo and Mino’s entwined hands.

“What is that? Since when? What?!!” Seunghoon pointed accusingly at their hands, eyes growing big.

“I realised how gorgeous and nice Jinwoo is, and I couldn’t stop thinking about him since last semester, and you know the incident, ah I was really stupid!!! I mean, college is all about exploring and gender shouldn’t matter right? So I was reluctant to confess until yesterday when I finally got the courage to and Jinwoo hyung luckily agreed to go out me.” Mino gushed.

Jinwoo blushed and hit Mino lightly on the arm, while internally remarking at his own great acting skills. He even let out an embarrassed laugh while he gazed adoringly (as much as he could muster) at Mino.

“Jinwoo hyung, are you sure about this guy? Absolutely, 100% sure?” Seunghoon narrowed his eyes at Mino.

“Are you even my friend, Seunghoon hyung?” Mino grumbled.

“You! I didn’t even know you were into guys. Of course I gotta protect Jinwoo hyung, he’s my babyyyyy.” Seunghoon declared the last sentence with a flourish, getting several passer-by looks. Jinwoo simply shook his head at his roommate’s antics.

“I mean, he’s still good-looking as last time, doesn’t hurt to try, right?” Jinwoo turned to look at Mino again, who, surprisingly grew slightly bashful under Jinwoo’s gaze.

“Is that a slight blush I see, oh my god, Mino you are really whipped already!” Seunghoon let out a loud laughter, earning him a slight kick from Mino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading~ any comments are really appreciated and motivate me to write!


	2. Chapter 2

Jinwoo sat in his history class, listening to his professor drone on about the Ming dynasty in ancient China. His thoughts landed on his earlier moments with Mino, precisely the moment when Mino slipped his hand around his when they were walking to lunch. He had glanced down then, but Mino seems so nonchalant, talking about what he should eat for lunch. He still remembers the feel of his hand in Mino’s; he expected it to feel weird, but it didn’t.

It looked fitting. It felt _right_.

The buzz of his phone jolts Jinwoo to reality.

_From Song Mino MN2304, 5.04pm: Didn’t know you were so great at acting, hyung! I think Seunghoon hyung was really sold. What do you wanna eat for dinner?_

_Jinwoo: You weren’t too bad either. That blush at the end was convincing! I think my class is gonna drag, just buy me food for the movie ^^_

-

Arriving at the school field, Jinwoo found Mino sitting on a picnic blanket, near the right side of the screen.

“I didn’t know what you liked, hyung, so I just got you some kimbap rolls, some spicy rice cakes and some oden from the cafeteria. Oh and popcorn, nachos and soda, of course!”

Jinwoo chuckles at the large, more-than-enough spread, that Mino had prepared. He sat down, expecting to dig in but immediately Mino draped his arm around Jinwoo and his face closed in on Jinwoo.

“Don’t even think of kissing me again!” Jinwoo muttered fiercely under his breath.

Instead, he felt Mino’s lips at his ear again, “Hyung, attention to your 8 o’ clock.”

Jinwoo turns around, and sure enough, he sees Ji Ah, glaring in their direction. Mino quirks his eyebrow at the look of resignation Jinwoo gave him. Getting into acting mode, Jinwoo lays his head on Mino’s shoulder and wiggles around slightly, getting comfortable.

Mino stiffens slightly at Jinwoo’s sudden move, after all, Mino was always the one initiating physical contact so far. Jinwoo’s brown locks were just inches away from Mino’s nose, and he unwittingly took a sniff.

 “Did you just smell me? Do I smell bad?” Jinwoo’ worried voice shook Mino from his thoughts. He was busy trying to place how Jinwoo smelled.

“No, no you smell really, uhh, fine hyung. It’s just your shampoo is too strong!” Mino said hurriedly, a little flustered that Jinwoo caught him in his act.

“By the way, what’s the movie we’re watching?” Jinwoo asks.

“The 1993 classic, Jurassic Park!”

“Then why does the sign over there say it’s The Blair Witch Project?” Mino’s gaze follows where Jinwoo was pointing and lands on a large sign near the movie screen.

Mino yelps in surprise, and immediately search up the film club’s SNS page. Turns out Mino mixed up the screening dates, and Jurassic Park was meant to be last week. Mino panics; he was really terrified of horror movies and avoided them with his life. The last time he watched a horror flick in high school, he stayed awake for 2 nights in a row and got nightmares for a week.  

“Hyung, I’m really really can’t do horror movies, can we go?” Mino begs Jinwoo, but Jinwoo only laughs.

“No way! I love horror. We are here already, let’s just stay.” Jinwoo settles himself comfortably into the crook of Mino’s arm, smirking to himself. It was going to be fun seeing Mino squirm and scream throughout the movie.

Turns out, Mino was really bad at horror movies. Barely 10 minutes into the movie and he already cowered at the smallest tension-y moments.

“Hyung I can’t do it anymore!” Before Jinwoo could respond, Mino pushed Jinwoo off his shoulder and planted his face squarely on Jinwoo’s shoulder, arms wrapping tightly around Jinwoo.

“I’m so scared, hyung.” Mino looks up at Jinwoo, half of his face hidden by Jinwoo’s jacket. “I’m just gonna watch the movie like that, ok?” Mino looks so terrified that Jinwoo was tempted to say they could leave, but it was way more fun to see this vulnerable side of Mino.

“You’ll be fine, Mino-yah.” Jinwoo pats Mino on his head and bends down, smiling brightly at him.

From that moment onwards, whenever Mino felt a really scary scene was coming, he would envision Jinwoo’s bright smile, his large eyes sparkling and his dimples becoming more pronounced.

Maybe Mino could sit through this movie after all.  

-

Just when Mino was taking a sip of his cola, a loud scream came suddenly from the movie, leading Mino to jolt up suddenly. He lost hold of his cola, and Mino could only watch as the cup flew up in an arc, the lid flying off.  The cup landed, as if in slow motion, on Jinwoo.

The drink spills all over the right side of Jinwoo’s jacket and soaked through to his tshirt below.

“Ahhh Mino, you’re scarier than the Blair Witch!” Jinwoo huffed in annoyance, seeing the sticky soft drink all over his shirt and even dripping on his pants.

“I’m so sorry, hyung, sorry, sorry.” Mino frantically searches for tissues and begun dabbing at wherever he could see wet patches. Jinwoo’s jacket was too soaked to even be salvageable, so Mino begins dabbing at Jinwoo’s pants.

‘Mino, I think…it’s uhh fine…I’ll do it myself.” Jinwoo clears his throat awkwardly as Mino’s movements on his pants inch closer and closer to his crotch.

“Oh oh…sorry! Sorry hyung.” Mino abruptly stops and springs away from Jinwoo, sporting a slightly reddened face. Mino focuses on digging through his bag, finding an extra tshirt he had collected from his dance club. He offers it to Jinwoo.

-

Once they were in the toilet, Jinwoo strips off his wet tshirt immediately. Mino lets out an audible gasp of surprise, expecting Jinwoo to go into a cubicle instead. Mino had meant it earlier when he said it didn’t take a gay guy to notice Kim Jinwoo was attractive. He had a handsome face and a soft smile that turned both guys and girls’ heads, but this, this half-naked Jinwoo in front of him was _hot_. Jinwoo was lean in all the right places, an expanse of milky white skin, a slight semblance of abs peaking through, with a light trail of hair leading down to…

“What’s the matter, we’re both guys here.” Jinwoo rolls his eyes, dumping his cola-soaked tshirt into a still Mino’s hands, and goes into the cubicle, emerging with some toilet paper. Standing in front of the sink, he began cleaning the residue cola off himself.

A mildly annoyed Jinwoo was even hotter, god help him.  

“Are you gonna just stand there or you gonna help?” Jinwoo holds out some paper to a still gaping Mino, “I can’t reach my back and I’m pretty sure there are traces of cola there, ugh.”

Mino gulps, not sure whether he should curse or thank his lucky stars at his current situation. He takes the paper and presses it against Jinwoo’s lower back, near his waist. A peal of laughter emerges from Jinwoo, “Not there, I’m ticklish!” Jinwoo gasps in between giggles. Mino took the chance to press even harder on the area, causing Jinwoo to squirm even harder.

“Stop moving so much, hyung, how am I supposed help you clean like this?” Mino said teasingly and grasps Jinwoo by his hips, in an attempt to keep Jinwoo still.

The creaking of toilet door alerts the both of them to someone entering, but before they could separate, Hanbin, a freshman in Mino’s dance crew, comes into view.

“Gross, Mino hyung! Can’t you at least do this in a cubicle?” Hanbin holds up his hands to face, shielding his eyes. “I know you just started dating, but please! This is a public area.”

Mino looks in the mirror in front of Jinwoo and realises how _provocative_ the position they had been in, a shirtless Jinwoo bent over in laughter from the tickling and Mino tightly grasping him by the hips. They make accidental eye contact in the mirror just then and immediately sprung apart, muttering apologies to Hanbin. Face reddening, Jinwoo hurriedly slips on Mino’s tshirt.

“So I guess Hoon told you?” Mino tries to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon them.

“He texted the whole dance crew the second he knew, hyung. Congrats! Jinwoo-sshi is really good looking.”

“Why is nobody congratulating him instead! Yah, I’m good looking too, you punk!”

-

When Mino and Jinwoo emerged from the toilet, the movie was almost over. They packed their stuff up and got ready to go back to their respective dorms.

“Hyung, I’ll walk you home!” Mino links arms with Jinwoo, adding “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t walk you home?”

“Is it because you’re scared Ji Ah is still following?” Jinwoo whispers.

“Most definitely.”

“Well, good night! Sleep well, Mino-yah!” It was only a 10 minute walk to Jinwoo’s dorm, and he turns to walk up the steps to the lobby.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, hyung?”

“Huh, did I forget my shirt?” Jinwwoo turns back, confused.

“Nope, it’s _this_.” Mino tugs Jinwoo towards him, enveloping Jinwoo in a hug.

Mino notices that Jinwoo’s head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck, the perfect height for him to hug. Mino thinks that all of his ex-girlfriends had him bending down to hug them, but that was beside the point.

The point _right now_ , was that Jinwoo was pressed against every inch of him.

Jinwoo’s hair tickles Mino’s nose and the scent wafts up. Mino finally places what Jinwoo smells like; he smells like pomegranates, sharp and sweet, like the jasmine flowers, soft and calm and like sandalwood, warm and deep.

“Uhm Mino? I think you can let me go now. I think she’s probably gone?” Jinwoo pushes Mino away gently.

Mino lets go of Jinwoo, trying to remember who is the ‘she’ Jinwoo referring to.

_Oh right, Ji Ah. I…forgot she was even following us._

“Oh yea, yea, just making sure, y’know. Alright, good night, hyung.” Mino walks away hurriedly, trying to make sense of what in the world just happened to him.

-

Jinwoo walks into the dorm lobby, trying to calm his pounding heart. He tries to convince himself that the suddenness of the hug startled him, but really, when did lying to oneself ever worked?

Mino had hugged him for a good 30 seconds. Jinwoo was counting. He had plenty of time to calm down, but Mino had to go and tighten his arms around Jinwoo’s waist at the 10th second.

He swore Mino sniffed his hair again at the 15th second mark and let out the smallest contented sigh at the 20th.

_How the hell is a hug affecting me so much?_

Doing the best to ignore his still racing heart, he opens the door to his dorm.

“Hyunggg! You’re back! Wearing Mino’s shirt, huh, woah, kinky.” Seunghoon’s voice greeted him.

“Are you high, Hoon-ah?” Jinwoo really couldn’t understand his weird roommate sometimes.

“You’re wearing his shirt! Can’t believe you guys are moving so fast.” Seunghoon wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Jinwoo, “but then, Mino is probably too sexy for you to resist, huh?” A knowing smirk spreads across Seunghoon’s face.

“You and your perverted thoughts!” Jinwoo glares at Hoon, finally understanding the implied meaning, “That idiot spilled soda on my shirt during the movie so he had to give me his tshirt to wear.”

“That idiot?” Seunghoon picks up Jinwoo’s slip of tongue, leading Jinwoo to hurriedly correct himself.

“He’s an idiot alright, spilling soda on me, but he’s my idiot.” Jinwoo mentally slaps himself for using such a cringey term but it works, causing Hoon to go into teasing mode again.

“I must say, I didn’t really believe you guys when you showed up with Mino at lunch.” Hoon’s voice grew serious.

“Wha-what nonsense are you saying?” Jinwoo lets out a laugh, praying he didn’t sound too nervous.

“Mino has been complaining about some girl following him around for a month, cramping his dating style and stuff, but suddenly he starts dating you? He swore he was straight before too.” Seunghoon continues.

Jinwoo concentrates on his laptop screen, not daring to look at Seunghoon.

“But, I’ve never seen that guy so shy around someone before. He’s usually all hyped up confidence and trying to act all “swag” around girls. You made the Song Mino blush, hyung!”

“Really?!” Jinwoo shot up behind his laptop. The fact that Mino had a different side to him around Jinwoo, leaves Jinwoo inexplicably happy. Wait, Mino could be acting though, putting in extra effort to keep up the façade, he thinks.

“I know you really like him too, hyung. Look at you so excited at what I said! And don't think I didn't see the hug.” Seunghoon lets out a loud whoop at the end for dramatic effect.

“You saw the hug???”

“I was just pulling up the blinds, and I saw a couple hugging so tightly outside, who wouldn’t be curious right? I never thought it’d be you and Mino. You guys are so cute!” Seunghoon ends off with an exaggerated squeal, leading Jinwoo to throw a pillow in his face.

That night, Jinwoo falls asleep; the last thought being his and Mino’s hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Any comments will be really appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Mino sits at the lobby of his dorm, trying to make sense of _what the hell_ just happened to him.

“Yes, Jinwoo hyung is attractive, I don’t have to be necessarily attracted to him, I can appreciate him like I appreciate art. His face can be said to be a work of art, he has large doe eyes that most artists like, his nose bridge is high and his lips are full and heart-shaped, he has a golden proportion face, artists really like that and his body…” Mino’s thoughts come to a standstill as he thinks of Jinwoo in the bathroom, shirtless and a smattering of water drops rolling off his chest.

Mino ruffles in his hair in frustration. He wasn’t gay, was he? He had never been attracted to guys, only had crushes on girls, relationships with girls. He has friends who are bi, who are gay, but he thought of himself as strictly straight. A guy could think another guy is hot and incredibly handsome without wanting to kiss him, right? But, how to explain his feelings, if they were even _feelings_ , towards Jinwoo?

“Must be the fake relationship getting to me. Is my acting that good that it’s confusing myself?” Mino dismisses whatever feelings he had today, attributing them to the confusing nature of a pretend relationship.

He steps into his dorm room and a shower of rainbow confetti falls on him.

“What the fuck, Kang Seungyoon.” Mino glares at his roommate, currently clutching his stomach and laughing at confetti-covered Mino.

“Congrats on your first gay date!” Seungyoon throws a handful of confetti at Mino again, much to his annoyance.

“You are too dramatic, Yoon-ah. And I’m not gay, I’m bi! I already told you that yesterday.”

“I know, I know, gay is a catchall term nowadays, Mino. Anyway! Tell me all about your big bi date then?” Seungyoon slides to his chair just up to Mino and stares eagerly.

“It was fine, good. We just went to the open air cinema. I spilt soda on Jinwoo-hyung so we left early.”

“Just fine? Where are the details? Was there skinship? Did you guys kiss?” Yoon fires off his questions, “It’s Jinwoo hyung we’re talking about here. He’s like, one of the top 3 best looking guys in our faculty, or even the whole university. The juniors in our faculty talk about him non-stop.”

Mino thinks about him hiding in Jinwoo’s chest during the horror movie, their _incident_ in the bathroom and the long hug in front of Jinwoo’s dorm.

“Nothing much happened. We just held hands.” Mino lies, somehow wanting to keep those details to himself, but a slight smile appears on his face, against his will.

Seungyoon picks on the smile immediately and shoves Mino, “Yah, you’re lying. You, moving this slow? You went to second base on the first date with that ex of yours, err whats-her-face. C’mon, spill the deets!”

“Nope, I’m not talking.” Mino knows he should reveal some of the details, what was the point of a pretend relationship if other people didn’t know? But somehow, weirdly, he just wanted the memories of his ‘date’ with Jinwoo all to himself.

“I’ll tell you only one thing.” Mino decides he has to reveal something, hell, must as well have something for Seungyoon to spread around the faculty.

“What? What?”

“Jinwoo hyung is extremely ticklish.”

“…And how did you know that?” Seungyoon pesters Mino further, but only receives a smirk.

“I’ll leave that to your imagination.”

-

Over the next few days, Mino finds Jinwoo regularly for lunches and dinners. He wonders why didn’t he notice Jinwoo more when they were project mates.

How Jinwoo laughed so easily at Mino’s jokes, even if Mino himself didn’t think they were really funny. How Jinwoo’s smile light up his entire face and the room and possibly the sun, Mino was going off track there, but really, Kim Jinwoo was the most charming when he was laughing. His two dimples appeared whenever he laughed and Mino kinda, sorta, _badly_ wanted to poke them?

-

15 minutes before they were supposed to meet for dinner, Mino received a text from Jinwoo, apologising that he couldn’t make it for dinner today as class was dragging on later than expected. Mino feels a tinge of disappointment, but as he turns to leave the cafeteria, he spots one of Jinwoo’s classmates.

“Seungri hyung! You left your class early?”

Seungri looks at Mino in confusion, “Huh? My class ended on time, Professor Yang couldn’t wait to leave even!”

“Ehhhh? Did you see Jinwoo hyung then?”

“When I left, he was still sitting down I think…”

Mino makes his way to classroom, perplexed on why Jinwoo lied to him about his class dragging. Maybe seeing Mino everyday that week had been too taxing on him? Still, Jinwoo could have just said that straight to Mino, he didn’t seem like a kind of person who would just hide instead.

He reaches the classroom, which already had its lights off. He tries to open the classroom but finds the door locked instead. The messages he sent to Jinwoo asking when is his class ending, where was he were all read but left unanswered. He even called Seungyoon but Yoon said Jinwoo hasn’t been back in the dorm the whole day.

Mino grows increasingly anxious. He’s not even sure why he is so intent on finding Jinwoo when Jinwoo clearly doesn’t want to be found, but he has a nagging feeling that something might be wrong. He remembers the spot that Jinwoo usually studies at and hurries over. From far, he could spot a figure hunched over the table.

It was Jinwoo, staring expressionless at the table, but hands reaching up over so often to wipe away tears that rolled down his cheeks. Mino halts in his steps, unsure if he could, if he even should proceed. The soft cries Jinwoo emits clutches at his heart, and before he could stop himself, Mino calls out “Hyung? Are you okay?”.

Jinwoo whips in his head in Mino’s direction, clearly startled. He rapidly wipes away his tears, “Wha-what are you doing here?”

“I saw Seungri hyung at the cafeteria, so I knew your class ended. I got worried, so I came looking for you. I guess you didn’t want me to see like this, but…I’m here, hyung.”

‘I’m fine, Mino-ya. Ahh this is really embarrassing.” Jinwoo attempts to smile at him, but the smile doesn’t reach his ears, doesn’t have the usual sparkle.

“Hyung, what kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I don’t fake listen to my fake boyfriend’s worries? Go on, I won’t even listen!” Mino jokes, trying to cheer Jinwoo up while placing a hand on Jinwoo’s. Jinwoo’s lips upturn slightly at Mino’s attempt.

“I’m just-ah this is really…it’s just a bad day, a really bad day.” Jinwoo recounts how he was late for his part-time job because he accidentally set his alarm as PM instead of AM, leading to a huge scolding from his boss. When he was returning to campus, it suddenly started raining heavily, leaving an umbrella-less Jinwoo to run through the rain. He was not only completely soaked, but had the great misfortune to slip and fall. To top the cherry off, he received a C- for the most recent essay in Professor Yang’s class even though he worked really hard on it.

“When I saw the grade, my heart just kinda dropped, y’know. I worked really hard on this, I really loved this class. Then I texted you. After class, I came here and sat, and then the tears just came. Gosh…” Jinwoo raises his hand to wipe off a fresh batch of tears, but instead Mino beats him to it, one hand dabbing at Jinwoo’s tears with a tissue, while the other cups Jinwoo’s face.

Jinwoo freezes. Mino is too close, the gesture too tender, especially since there was nobody around them to witness it. Jinwoo doesn’t dare to move, afraid any slight movement might spoil the moment. Mino doesn’t notice anything and instead, moves his hand to curl around Jinwoo’s nape and brings Jinwoo to rest to his shoulder.

“Sorry you had such a shitty day, hyung.” Mino pats Jinwoo on the back, drawing soothing circles. Jinwoo relaxes into Mino’s warmth, arms winding around Mino’s waist to clutch tighter. “I’m sure you will do better in the next essay, hyung. You can’t go anywhere but up now, right?”

Hearing Mino’s words brings a fresh batch of tears to Jinwoo’s eyes. Mino feels it, and pulls back, alarmed, “Why are you crying again, hyung? Did I say something wrong?”

Jinwoo shakes his head and smiles, the sparkle back in his eyes, “No, Mino-ya, these are tears of happiness. I’m thankful you said all that.”

Jinwoo feels a lot better, and eases himself out of Mino’s arms, embarrassed that he threw a mini fit over a bad day. However, Mino just grins at him and pulls him up, “C’mon hyung, I bet you haven’t had dinner yet! Let’s go to your room and order delivery. I know Hoon hyung isn’t in and we can steal all his fancy snacks!”

They ended up ordering jajangmyeon and sweet-and-sour pork and Mino insists that they could watch Jinwoo’s favourite drama. Mino makes comments on the male lead’s cheesy actions, emulates them speaking in funny voices, and insists he could do better than the male lead. Jinwoo doesn’t remember when was the last time he clutched his stomach and laughed till he teared. They fight over the piece of pork and try to sneakily dig out all of Seunghoon’s beloved snacks.  

Jinwoo had bad days before; sometimes he mopes alone in a secluded library corner, sometimes Hoon finds him sniffling and tries to cheer him up, but he always rejected any company. Jinwoo is thankful for Mino for sticking with him even when Jinwoo tried to brush him off.

The night ends when Seunghoon bursts through the door with an ‘AHA!’, seemingly trying to catch Mino and Jinwoo in some sort of act, but instead caught Mino funnelling down his truffle potato chips he specially shipped from the US.

After Hoon’s dramatic display over the loss of his snacks, Mino got up to leave.

“Well, it’s getting late. Night, Jinwoo hyung, Seunghoon hyung.”

Seunghoon stares at Mino, and his gaze darts back to Jinwoo, seemingly expectant. Jinwoo stares back, confused.

“Go on, I don’t mind the PDA.” Seunghoon singsongs.

Mino and Jinwoo both let out nervous tittering, “Hyunggg! If you say it like this, it’s even weirder!” Mino gives him a hard shove and turns to leave again, embarrassed.

Instead, he feels a hand tugging on his wrist. He turns, and sees Jinwoo moving closer, closer, closer…until Jinwoo’s soft lips…lands on his cheek.

_Wait, soft??????_

 “Good night, Mino-ya. Thanks for tonight and dinner.” Jinwoo beams.

“It’s-it’s nothing, hyung.” Mino stammers, a little shell-shocked from the kiss. Just a cheek kiss, he tells himself. “Any time spent with you is worth it.” He gains back his composure and meant to say a cheesy line, but finds himself sincerely meaning it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really thankful for all the comments I've gotten, thanks all for liking and supporting this fic (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> Not sure how slow burn I want this to be tbh, but again I'm not very confident in writing fics with many chapters. Let me know if the fic is going realistically enough for yall (it's a great concern for me ;;), if not any comments are really appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Jinwoo didn’t mean to kiss Mino. After all, he was the one who said Mino absolutely shouldn’t kiss himself without permission. But the moment he saw Mino blush so cutely and avert his gaze from Jinwoo when Seunghoon teased him, he just wanted to fluster Mino a little further.

He notice Mino stiffening slightly the moment he realised Jinwoo was closing in  and after that, a even deeper flush taking over his cheeks. 

_ God, he’s cute when he’s embarrassed. I didn’t even know he blushed so easily. _

Seunghoon cracks up at Mino’s obvious flustered state and him bolting out of the room after he said his goodbyes. “Hyung, you’re really the best, the best!” Seunghoon stuck both thumbs up at him.

Noting Jinwoo’s puzzled looks, Seunghoon continued “I really never thought I see this shy side of Mino! Kim is a legend indeed. What did you even do to him today?”

“What?! We didn’t do anything. He just accompanied me to watch some dramas and eat dinner. And uh...” Jinwoo paused, thinking if he wanted to share Mino comforting him on his bad day.

Taking a deep breath, Jinwoo continued “And I was having kinda a bad day today, y’know those days where everything just goes wrong? And Mino kinda comforted me, so yeah...He’s a really good friend.” 

“Friend?”

Jinwoo was so caught up in relieving his memories he didn’t even realised he referred to Mino as a friend. “A boyfriend can be a good friend too, please.” Jinwoo quickly corrects himself.

-

_ From Kim Jinwoo MN2304, 11.04pm: Hope that cheek kiss wasn’t too much! >.< _

Jinwoo’s text came just as Mino was reaching his dorm. Reading the text, Mino felt his cheeks warm up. Mino touched his cheek subconsciously, and immediately brought it down as he realised he was replaying the scene in his mind, again and again.

‘My first time getting kissed by a guy huh…’ Mino thought to himself.

-

The next day during lunch, with Seunghoon somehow tagging along, Jinwoo brought up that auditions for Little Prince musical is finally opening soon and the audition routine was already out. He had showed them the video and they were discussing tips for Jinwoo to practise a little by himself before Mino could help him.

During the conversation, Jinwoo would occasionally touch Mino, most frequently when he was laughing. Mino didn’t mind, as Jinwoo would usually just hit him a few times on the arm or lean into his shoulder. But today, during a random point in conversation, Jinwoo’s hand reached out to Mino’s hand, wrapped around his thumb and stroked it twice, before swiftly extracting his hand. 

Maybe it was relevant to what they were talking about, but Mino’s mind blanked out the moment Jinwoo’s hand touched his. He could no longer concentrate on the conversation, only thinking about why on earth did Jinwoo stroke his thumb.

“So, Mino are you free? Mino? Mino!” Jinwoo waved his hands in front of a glassy-eyed Mino.

“Huh, what? What?” Mino finally snapped to attention.

“Hyung asked you like twice if you’re free tomorrow to help him with the routine!” Seunghoon replied, quirking an eyebrow at him, “What are you even thinking about so intensely, Song Mino?”

Recalling what he was actually thinking about, admittedly at a very intense level, Mino stammered, “Uhh just about studies, man, I have a shit load of readings to do. How am I gonna finish them all and stuff. And yeah I’m free tomorrow!”

“Since when you do readings?!” Seunghoon snorted, “Has the sky fallen down?!”

“Since Jinwoo hyung! I gotta study hard like him!” Mino mentally gives himself a pat on the back for fudging such an excuse on the spot.  Seunghoon actually took the bait, immediately cooing how whipped Mino is for Jinwoo, so loud that neighbouring tables turned to stare and giggle, much to Mino and Jinwoo’s embarrassment. 

-

Mino enters the dance studio to the sight of Jinwoo dancing in a sleeveless hoodie and he wonders how will he get through the whole dance session without being incredibly distracted by Jinwoo’s biceps. Jinwoo usually wore baggy tshirts around school, and he didn’t even know if Jinwoo worked out.  But damn, he definitely worked out if he had biceps like this…

“Mino-yah! You’re here.” 

“Oh hyung! Why don’t you show me what you’ve practiced first?”

The practice went on somewhat smoothly, until it got to the couple dance part.

“What little prince musical has a couple dance?!”

“I don’t know man, but I really need practice, I’ve never done a couple dance before? Unless middle school dances count.”

“Er well, you’re gonna have to practice with me though…”

“I’ll just pretend you’re a girl. A very tall one.” Jinwoo giggles as he wound his arm around Mino’s waist. 

Halfway through the dance, in a particularly intricate move requiring quick steps, Jinwoo trips on Mino’s feet and flails, grabbing onto Mino’s arm for balance. Unfortunately, Mino fails to catch his balance and goes down together, falling on top of Jinwoo. He manages to brace himself with his arms from collapsing completely on Jinwoo, but his face lands on Jinwoo’s shoulder.

“Owww…” Jinwoo groans beneath him.

“Hyung, hyung! Are you alright? Did you hit your head?” Mino pushes himself up and cradles Jinwoo’s head.

“I managed to land on my butt, so only I slight thumped my head. Oof but my butt…” 

At that exact moment, a creaking of the  dance studio door was heard.

“Can’t believe I forgot my water bottle again…oh my god!” 

Both of them look towards the voice and finds Donghyuk standing there, with one hand shielding his eyes.

“Hanbin hyung was totally right…you hyungs really can’t control yourselves huh…” Donghyuk peeks at them through the slits between his fingers as he scuttles across the room to his water bottle left in a corner. 

“Aish this isn’t what you think! Jinwoo hyung fell down. Really!” Mino hurriedly scrambles off Jinwoo. 

“ _ Sure _ hyung,  _ sure _ . Anyway I’m going off, don’t mind me. Don’t do anything too, y’know, there’s cameras in here I think.” Donghyuk scoots out the room as fast as he can. 

Noticing Jinwoo is still lying on the floor, Mino helps Jinwoo sit up. Jinwoo gives a slight grimace of pain and holds the back of his head. “Argh I think I did hit my head, it’s like slightly thudding now.” 

Mino moves even closer and holds Jinwoo’s head gently, slightly gently massaging the back of Jinwoo’s head. This position puts Mino directly staring at Jinwoo, in close proximity. Instead of staring elsewhere, Mino holds Jinwoo’s gaze, softening it slightly.

Jinwoo grows shy and averts his eyes. Clearing his throat, he grabs on Mino hand. “I think I’m okay now. I guess that’s enough practice for one day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY this took 4 months to update ;; I just got a new job in August and finally had some time to continue this. I don't know when I can update again, but I'm aiming for within a month. 
> 
> you can catch me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/duckchael) in the meantime. thank you for reading and comments are really appreciated! esp if you have suggestions on how the story is going bc i have terrible writer's block :/


End file.
